Varúô
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: -¿Me amarás en la mañana?- Pregunta el con ironía. Ella nota con la dificultad que lo hace. -Siempre.- Responde ella con seguridad, ignorando las lágrimas que le recorren el rostro. -Sabes que no lo harás.- Refuta con amargura... One-shot inspirado en uno de los mejores cortos que vi.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al creador de Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta basada en un cortometraje llamado "Varúô", aún así hay varias cosas que salieron de mi mente.**

**Recomendación: Escucharlo con la canción "Skinny Love" de Birdy. Y no ver el corto antes, pierde toda la emoción je. **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Varúô**_

* * *

.

Sus orbes verde jade miraban frenéticamente los árboles que pasaban por ambos lados del coche. Con manos temblorosas sobre el volante controlaba el rumbo de su viaje.

Acomodaba nerviosamente una y otra y otra vez su cabello rosado detrás de su oreja. No importaba cuán ordenado estuviese.

Dios, no quería, no por favor.

_._

_El cielo era gris, como lo era desde el 5 de diciembre, hace casi dos meses atrás. No había ruido, ni el zumbido de una mosca. Todo estaba _demasiado_ quieto._

_._

_El sudor trazaba camino a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Sus piernas y brazos se movían, con coordinación precisa, a un rápido ritmo. No podía dejarse, tenía que estar en forma. Solo por si acaso. _

_._

_Boom! Un tiro perfectamente ejecutado tumbó a otro inocente soldadito. Nunca fallaba, después de todo su arma de juguete había sido un obsequio a sus seis años. Desde ese entonces nunca había dejado de jugar con ella, sepan que tiene diecinueve años ahora. _

_Se levantó de un salto, debajo de sus pies yacía una tropa de soldaditos de plástico, muertos. Lástima que no eran de verdad. _

_._

_Tachó con una lapicera color rojo el día en el calendario. Otro día más había escapado de sus manos. ¿Cuántos más podría soportar?_

_._

Miró al espejo retrovisor, sobre éste había una fotografía. Una fotografía de él. Su pelo negro como la noche, su nariz recta y su característica sonrisa: de lado.

-Sasuke.- sollozó.

Luego dirigió su vista al asiento de copiloto. Una flamante escopeta reposaba sobre éste. Lista para ser usada; para infligir dolor tanto a su usuario como al objetivo.

_._

_Oyó el usual 'click' que la puerta producía al abrirse. Se giró con temor, siempre suponiendo lo peor. Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa, sus labios de curvaron en una sonrisa de pura alegría y alivio. Ahí estaba. Tan imponente como siempre lo había sido. _

_Él se bajó la capucha y la tela que le cubría medio rostro. Dio un paso seguido de muchos más. Ella lo imitó, corriendo el corto espacio que los separaba. Brincó en sus brazos llorando desesperadamente. El la envolvió con ansias y con su aroma, porque olía a hogar, el único que tenía y le importaba. Estaba allí, con ella, sano y salvo. Trayendo consigo alimento, medicamentos y municiones._

_._

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando. Seguramente era una pesadilla, si, seguro despertaba de un salto, con Sasuke a su lado. Y ella lo observaría dormir en la penumbra como siempre, porque no había nada más en la tierra que le diera tanta paz. Acariciaría, besaría y memorizaría todo su rostro antes de dormirse otra vez. Luego amanecerían, se sonreirían y comenzarían otro día normal, _juntos_.

Pero como últimamente sucedía, las pesadillas eran la realidad del día a día. Uno tenía que vivir con ello, adaptarse y seguir adelante. Por mucho que costase, aún que se les fuera el alma en ello.

**Oh Sakura, esto esta pasando, y es tan real como el dolor en tu pecho.**

_._

_Después de hacer el amor en la noche, notó con alarma la expresión de su rostro. Sasuke no estaba serio como siempre lo estaba, estaba preocupado. Le pregunta por qué, el no responde. Ella se alarma aún más, temiendo lo peor. Y lo peor pasa, el se escurre de sus brazos y se sienta de espaldas a Sakura. Le muestra algo que le va a cambiar la vida para siempre._

_Ella se sumerge en un estado de shock antes de romper a llorar desconsoladamente. Sasuke la abraza y le susurra que va a estar bien, pero no lo sabe. Nada la consuela. El le cuenta el relato de lo ocurrido y lo que debe hacer de ahora en adelante, aunque ella se quiere ir de su agarre para no escucharlo más. _

_Antes de dejarla le pide dos promesas, ella las hace._

_-Te amo. –Dice Sasuke, fuerte y claro._

_-Y y-yo a ti.- Una voz rota le responde._

_._

Todo recorrido tenía un fin, y por más que ella no quisiera que llegara, llegó. Aparcó con cuidado en un descampado, asegurándose de que no hubiera uno de _ellos_ rondando la zona. Tomó con cuidado la escopeta, deslizando la correa por su hombro.

Azotó con rabia la puerta del coche, odiando la vida. Rodea rápidamente el coche hasta llegar al baúl. Antes de abrirlo agarra con firmeza la escopeta, lista para todo.

No es hasta que por fin lo abre de un tirón que su estómago se revuelve.

_._

_Abre sus ojos, aunque le escuecen de tanto llorar. El 5 de febrero es un día gris, como cualquier otro. Pero no le importa, trata de convencerse de que nada lo hace, pero sabe la verdad. Es por ello que sale de la cama si fuese una muerta, sin importarle si despierta a Sasuke, quien dormía a su lado. Toma la fibra color rojo que estaba sobre la mesita de luz y se dirige al calendario pegado burdamente en la pared. Tacha el número del día de hoy, sobre el cual anteriormente había dibujado una carita triste. Las lágrimas vuelven a escapar de sus ojos, incluso después de haberle prometido a él que no lloraría. _

_Más adelante lo volvería hacer cuando se ve atandole las manos con una soga. Por las dudas le había dicho él. ¿No veía lo mucho que le costaba y lastimaba tener que hacer esto?_

_._

El esta doblado en dos en el maletero del coche, con sus manos amarrados por una soga. Ella lo distingue pálido y con unas marcas azuladas debajo de sus ojos negros. El frunce en ceño y se levanta de donde estaba. Ella retrocede expectante con la escopeta en alto. Cuando el sonríe con tristeza, ella sabe que es Sasuke, su Sasuke. Entonces baja el arma y se le acerca con prisa. Junta su frente con la de él.

-¿Me amarás en la mañana?- Pregunta el con ironía. Ella nota con la dificultad que lo hace.

-Siempre.- Responde ella con seguridad, ignorando las lágrimas que le recorren el rostro.

-Sabes que no lo harás.- Refuta con amargura.

-Lo haré Sasuke, por siempre y para siempre ¿Recuerdas?- Le muestra un dedo, un dedo rodeado de un precioso anillo color oro.

El sonríe.

-Recuerda que te amo, más que a nada en el mundo.-Dice despacio, dándole profundidad a sus palabras.

-Que yo sepa no hay mucho que amar en este mundo.- Bromea con la voz rota.

-Me refiero al de antes.- Justo cuando se va a reír una tos esporádica se adueña de el. De un tirón su cuerpo se dobla en dos involuntariamente.

Ella se aleja con miedo y desesperación. Lo estaba perdiendo, pensó con infinita tristeza.

-Hazlo ya.- Pide el a duras penas.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza. Su expresión se torna dura y decidida, por más que esta agonizando por dentro.

El le da una última mirada bañada en sudor. Se da la vuelta y empieza a correr hacia el centro del claro, lo más lejos posible de ella.

.

_Ella recuerda, recuerda a los aviones militares pasando por sobre su casa prometiendo seguridad y esperanza. Recuerda a Sasuke susurrándole que ellos lo arreglarían todo. Mentira. _

_._

El Corre…

.

_Ella no olvida, no olvida lo mucho que lo ama, ni cuando se conocieron en la secundaria, ni cuando el le pidió salir, ni cuando se casaron o su luna de miel. No olvida que ella se refugió en el, en su amor, cuando todo allá afuera estallo._

_._

Y se aleja de su lado.

.

_Ella no se va a permitir olvidar jamás, hace dos noche atrás, cuando el se sentó de espaldas a ella, se subió la camisa y le dejo ver una mordedura de tamaño enorme. No va a olvidar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose al saber que el último pedacito de su vida se iba a ir para siempre. _

_._

Sasuke llega lo más lejos que puede y se gira sobre si mismo. Ella lo tiene en la mira de su arma, su dedo en el gatillo. Ve los ojos de su amado tornarse blancos, con lo que amaba perderse en sus ojos negros, y ve como el abre su boca, hambriento de carne humana.

Entonces, con un dolor insoportable en su pecho, dispara y él cae muerto en el suelo.

.

_Se ve a ella misma, sentada en el suelo del departamento con Sasuke a su lado. Cinco periódicos distintos se despliegan ante sus ojos; todos con un título similar:_

"_El virus se ha esparcido por todos lados"_

_._

Ella también cae al suelo, y rompe a llorar, jurándose que iba a se la ultima vez. Llora por una pérdida, por un mundo sin futuro, por su corazón roto, por el pasado, por el presente, por el futuro. Por él.

Y cuando el sol se asoma por el horizonte, se quita el anillo del dedo y lo entierra bien profundo. Así también lo hace con sus emociones, cumpliendo con la otra promesa que anteriormente le había hecho.

.

Hora de sobrevivir.

.

Por Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

Hola, hola! Volví con un one-shot inspirado en un corto que me voló la cabeza. Puede que no este muy bien armado, nunca había intentado transcribir la idea de un video a un relato. Fue raro. En fin, a aquellos que les gustó les dejo abajo el link del video para que lo vean, **lo recomiendo fervientemente**. Lo único que tienen que hacer es quitar los espacios y los asteriscos.

http: */www. *youtube watch? *v=TCDGlGK2aaQ&feature= *

A aquellos que siguen **Me quiere o No me quiere**, les prometo la conti para esta semana o para comienzos de la otra. No se me dan bien los long-fics.

Recuerden que **cualquier crítica, opinión o señal de vida es bienvenida. **

Gracias por leer esto!

_Ciao._


End file.
